utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yufu Sekka
Supplemental Information Hair color: Light gray with a long braid and a white bow on the end. Headgear: Black Earmuffs Eye color: Black or gray with a slight white/purple illumination. Earphones: White and black headset with red illumination. Dress: White coat and white boots. See concept art for details. Nationality/Race: Japanese. Favorite phrase: Zutto fuyu dattara iinoni... (ずっと冬だったらいいのに・・・; I hope it'll be always winter...) Voice Configuration Her voicebank is in Japanese, and encoded in Kana, which means western users will need her voicebank to be converted into Romaji. She's a gentle-voiced UTAU with a gray and white theme and decent range. Whisper Voice (ささやき音源) and Falsetto Voice (歌声音源) are also distributed for the sensitive singing. You can get her voicebank from the homepage linked above. The voicebank is distributed at: http://sekkayufu.web.fc2.com/ Usage Clause Yufu Sekka has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebank and the character. DISCLAIMER: This is an unofficial translation for user help. Any questions arising shall be settled by the original Japanese text given here. UTAU wiki shall not be responsible for the accuracy and reliability of this translation, and shall not hold any responsibility to consequences using this material. *Use of Yufu Sekka #This voicebank is available free of charge. #The author does NOT relinquish copyright. #Please feel free to create, broadcast and/or distribute your work using this voicebank. When using this voicebank, please credit the name Yufu Sekka. #CONTACT ME IN ADVANCE at here when using this voicebank for commercial purposes. #Contact me in advance when distributing your works for commercial purposes using this voicebank WITHIN THE LIMIT OF private or small fan circle (Doujin) use. If you use only the illustration of Yufu for commercial purposes WITHIN THE LIMIT OF private or small fan circle (Doujin) use, preliminary contact is not necessarily required. #No limitation is imposed on processing this voicebank within the limit of private use. #Use this voicebank within the limit of public order and morals. *Prohibitions #Impersonating the author is forbidden. Misleading statement is also forbidden. #Obscene expression and/or content is forbidden. ##Voicebank: obscene words and/or sexual panting is forbidden. ##Illustration: deep kiss, nudity and/or scene of sex acts is forbidden. Other expressions whose aim is obscenity are also forbidden. #Excessive violent expression and/or content is forbidden. ##Bloodshed, grotesque and/or other immoral expression is forbidden. #Content whose aim is discrimination is forbidden. Content which is affirmative to discrimination is forbidden. #Content which promoting or denounce a certain religion is forbidden. ##Public sutra and/or carols are allowed. #Content which promoting or denounce a certain political party and/or a politician is forbidden. #Using this voicebank to infringe the right of other person/party is forbidden. #Processing this voicebank and/or illustration with an intention to defame Yufu Sekka is forbidden. #Content which violates laws and ordinances, and/or content which violate the guideline of the website on which you post your work is forbidden. *Voicebank Redistribution #Redistribution is permitted under the condition that the voicebank is without any processing, or the changes on the voicebank are written clearly and the original ReadMe.txt and License.txt are attatched without any change to the processed voicebank. #Commercial redistribution is forbidden. #The only exception with which voicebank redistributing is allowed is when ALL the conditions below are satisfied. ##The download link is dead and the author is notified of it, yet the voicebank is still unavailable after the notification. ##The voicebank to be redistributed shall be the latest version. ##The voicebank to be redistributed shall be in the original data form with no processing. ##The redistribution shall be free of charge. #When redistributing this voicebank as an attached material of a magazine and/or other public media, contact the author in advance. *Disclaimer #The author shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused by using this voicebank. *About the character Yufu Sekka #The existence of the character Yufu Sekka is based on the voicebank Yufu Sekka. Please refrain from combining other vocals, either the real human vocals or synthesized vocals, with the character Yufu Sekka. (Combining the voicebank Yufu Sekka with other character is allowed as long as the voicebank Yufu Sekka is properly credited.) #Changing the character setting and/or design is not forbidden, but please refrain from converting them to an extreme degree. Keep her braid hair or winter clothing at least. #The author has no intention to make a male variation of Yufu by g parameter setting or releasing an append voicebank. I don't give an official okay to it if someone creates a male variation. *Official Illustration #Feel free to use the official illustration of Yufu Sekka. #Crediting the name Yufu Sekka is not necessarily required. #Changing the size, mirror reversing and other editing is allowed. *Revision of This Terms of Use #This terms of use seen here may be revised at any time without prior notice. The latest version seen at http://sekkayufu.web.fc2.com/license.html shall take precedence. Notable Works You can listen to her voice at YouTube. Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Japan Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Whisper Voice Category:UTAUloids based on Winter